


Pleasant Nightmares

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: When the reader is hit by a love spell it turns out the King of Hell is in for some cuddles. Much to other people’s amusement.





	Pleasant Nightmares

“Crowleykins!” The demon frowned and looked at Dean as you bounded into the library and launched yourself at him.

“We need to fix this.” Deans voice was thick with lack of sleep, calling Crowley meant they had reached desperation levels. “She got hit by some spell and we’re coming up blank here. As the apparent focus of this, we thought you’d know something we don’t.” Crowley squirmed in your grasp, a look of abject horror on his face that made Sam smirk and turn away. 

“You idiots really thought the best solution was to bring me here? You could have just called.” He growled, somewhere between annoyed and a little bit terrified as you pushed him back onto a chair and settled yourself in his lap as you looked up at him adoringly.

“At least she’s quiet now,” Sam said under his breath. They’d had hours of you waxing lyrical about the many fine attributes of your favourite demon and now he was here you were lost in him. Running your fingertips over the lapels of his jacket he looked down at you with a frown which softened almost imperceptibly as you brought your hand up to gently caress his face. 

“Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you glower like that?” you sighed dreamily before bopping his nose with your finger, causing Dean and Sam to barely contain their laughter. Crowley glared at them and then back at you. 

“I’m the King of Hell, darling. I’m not ‘adorable’ I’m dangerous, untrustworthy and deadly. I, my dear, am your worst bloody nightmare.” His snarled, giving you a look that would have most people scurrying for the nearest exit. A wide grin broke out on your face and your light giggle completely ruined the mood he had been reaching for.

“You’re not my worst nightmare silly.” You rolled your eyes and he looked perplexed. He could hear the Winchesters sniggering across the room but he couldn’t pull his gaze from you. “My worst nightmare’s losing you.” You stated and the room fell quiet, all the men stunned by that comment. Crowley’s eyebrows raised momentarily before settling back into a frown. This was just the spell talking, he couldn’t trust your words, but he found a part of him really wanted to which terrified him. “I know you’re the big bad boss of all demons and can take care of yourself but…” As he looked into your eyes it seemed like the slightly glazed look you’d had dissipated. “…I want to look after you. To make sure you’re okay. Everyone needs someone.”

“Got it!” Sam slammed down the book he’d been searching through and the moment between you was broken, the slightly goofy lovesick expression returned to your face.

“Hurry up then. She’s wrinkling my suit.” Crowley growled at Sam and it was as if everything had returned to normal. Only Crowley knew this little moment, this conversation was going to haunt him for some time.


End file.
